


Love is Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Peggy were cuddling before she had to go to work when you started thinking about the night you two started dating.





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Being a woman is the 40′s wasn’t easy. But being a woman in the 40′s who was in love with another woman wasn’t easy either. You were dating the one and only Peggy Carter. Outside of the apartment you two shared people saw you as just good friends but they didn’t know what happened inside the apartment.

When Peggy would go on missions for the SSR you would always worry about her, you couldn’t help it, but you knew she could take care of herself though. If anyone could take care of themselves on missions it would be Peggy.

You had met Peggy when she came into the L&L Diner to see Angie. You and Angie had been friends for a while and you worked with her at the diner but you haven’t met Peggy yet. When your eyes met hers you knew you were done for. You had to get to know the brunette.

As time went on and you go to know Peggy more, you fell for her more and more each day. You were terrified. But one night Peggy was over at your place, you had invited her and Angie over for dinner but Angie couldn’t make it so it was just you and Peggy.

That night you couldn’t keep it to yourself anymore. You told Peggy how you felt for her and to your surprise she felt the same way about you. 

xxxxx

“What are you thinking about, love?”

You and Peggy were cuddling in bed before Peggy had to leave for work. Peggy had her arms wrapped around you and you had your head on her chest, just listening to her heartbeat. You couldn’t help but think about the night you and her confessed your feelings for each other.

“I’m just thinking about the night we started dating.” You looked up at her and smiled then leaned up to kiss her cheek.

Peggy leaned down and pecked your lips. “After all these months I still can’t believe you feel the same way.”

You moved to sit up and looked at your girlfriend, you raised your hand up and cupped her cheek. “How could I not? The moment I saw you I knew you were special.” You pulled her in for another kiss.

Soon Peggy had to get ready for work and right before she had to leave you wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her close, you gave her another kiss. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, love.” Peggy smiled. She gave you one last kiss. “I love you.” She said before she walked to the front door. 

“I love you too.” You smiled. 

Once she walked out the door you let out a sigh, you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. But now it was time for you to get ready for work.


End file.
